joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Monthly Roleplay Bash: Merry Christmas to All!
All guests, welcome to Merry Christmas to All! RP! This RP is brought to you by Monthly Roleplay Bash of JTH Wiki: Bask in the sun of Monthly Roleplays! :P New Features: New characters, improved storyline, and many more to be discovered once joining the RP! Have fun! (NOTE: This is the remake of Roleplay:Merry Christmas Party!) Plot Josh & co. will hold a Christmas Party in his castle. They will hang decorations, including the Christmas Tree. They will put gifts. They will hang their own gift socks on their windows. Then at the next day.... The Christmas Party has begun... But suddenly, villains want to ruin the Christmas by stealing gifts, & other plans. Would they succeed on their mission? Tune in! Characters H - Heroes V - Villains 'JTH's Characters' 'Adults' #Josh the Hedgehog (H) #Rey the Hedgehog (H) #Jess the Hedgehog (H) #Koji the Shock Fox-bat (H) #Jetris the Hedgehawk (H) #Thomas the Echidna (H) #Louie the Fox (H) #Yuki the Hedgecat (H) #Alice the Cat (H) #Sandy the Cat (H) #George the Cat (H) #The Four Royal Knights (H) #Arthur the Hedgehog (H) #Solar & Lunar the Hedgehogs (H) #Celestia the Hedgehog (H) #Dr. EggRey (V) #Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog (V) #Aeron the Hedgebat (V) #Skyflame the Hawk (V) 'Teens' #Frost the Skunk-cat (H) #Scorch the Skunk-cat (H) 'Children' #Tempest the Hedgehog (H) (Josh & Yuki's 1st child; only son) #Glacia the Hedgecat (H) (Josh & Yuki's 2nd child; 1st daughter) #Reiki the Cat (H) (Josh & Yuki's 3rd child; 2nd daughter) #Velocia the Cat (H) (Sandy & George's daughter) 'Spongebob100's Characters' Adults #Patricia the Skunk (H) #Dr. EggPlankton (V) #Layla the FoxSkunk (V) 'Teens' #Jack the Hedgehog (H) 'Children' *Patty the Skunk 'Neuter' #Metal Patricia (H) #Jackbot Nega (H) #Combot Nega (H) #SPARKY (H) #HenchCombots (V) ##Redbot ##Yellowbot ##Greenbot ##Bluebot #Jack-4 Commander (V) #Metal Jack (V) Spiderboy2012's Characters 'Adults' 'Teens' #Noah the Hedgehog (H) 'Children' #Luna the Hedgehog (H) Rules *No godmodding. *No extreme cliffhangers. *No violent fights. Keep 'em up to a minimal. *No going off the plot (you can break the 4th wall, but to a minimum for comical relief) *No powerplaying. *No harassment. *Any user who doesn't respond for days shall be removed. *Any user who doesn't really respond but join without response shall be removed. *No sexual actions (except hugging) *In exchanging gifts, the creator will decide randomly. You can't decide by yourself. Have fun! Activities *Gift-Giving *Exchanging Gifts *Fruit Cake Contest *Santa Claus Cosplay Showdown *The Voice: Carolling TBC Roleplay ''8:00 AM in Ventilus... '' Josh: (wakes up) It's refreshing... Yuki: (wakes up) Good morning. Josh: Good morning, dear. Yuki: (hears a knock on the castle doors) Hm? (goes to the castle doors and peeks who is knocking) Oh hi there. Jack: (with Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY, Jackbot Nega & Combot Nega) Hi Josh & Yuki. Patricia: Good morning Josh & Yuki. May we please come in? Yuki: Didn't you bring your children...? (SB100: Jack's children are played by a user named "DARKEST PART OF THE STORM") (JTH: IK, how about Patricia's?) (SB100: Patricia has two children, one is Keren the AnuSkunk who is played by "DARKEST PART OF THE STORM" & the other is Patty the Skunk who is played by me.) (JTH: Bring Patty.) Category:Monthly Roleplay Bash Category:Roleplays Category:JoshTheHedgehog12's RPs